Maid to Love
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Oneshot contest entry. Maid Latte has been sponsored to work as a maid cafe for an anime convention in Canada called Otafest. Misaki stumbles upon Caramelldansen, and Usui's annoying as usual. Will love blossom during their adventure abroad? MisakixUsui


**Okay, I actually made this like... 2-3 months ago to enter in a contest for an anime convention in Canada, called Otafest. It was for an article contest (that included fanfiction) and I came up with this for my entry. lol. I didn't win. T_T Ah well, it was fun writing it anyway. *wink* :D**

**I apologize greatly if the characters seem OOC, and fyi this is the most randomest oneshot I've ever written. lol**

**I still hope you will enjoy it!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! (c) Hiro Fujiwara  
>: Otafest (c) not me<br>: Caramelldansen (c) not me  
>Claimer: everything else (c) me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maid to Love<em>**

"Okay everyone, I have a huge announcement to make," Satsuki announced, her hands on her hips.

All the maids and cooks of Maid Latte looked at their manager in curiosity.

"We're going to Canada!" she cheered, her lavender eyes sparkling with excitement.

Silence filled the room as her employees blinked at her.

"We've been invited to a special otaku convention called Otafest!" Satsuki explained happily, "And it's going to be lots of fun!"

"But manager," Honoka protested, "that's going to be so expensive!"

Satsuki seemed unfazed by this piece of information. "It's an all-expenses paid trip!" she reassured, "We're being sponsored by a company called '_Oh, talk oohs!', _so money isn't a problem! Now… I want you all to brush up on your English, okay? We're leaving this Friday!"

Misaki Ayuzawa blinked large soft golden eyes. "M-Manager, is this really okay?" she implored.

"Of course, Misa-chan!" she responded cheerfully.

Beside her, Takumi Usui smirked. "This will be a fun experience," he said, glancing at her beside him. "You could always stay by my side, Misa-chan. I _am_ fluent in English, after all."

She blushed, turning away. "W-Who would?"

xXx

"Welcome back, Master," Misaki greeted in accented English with a curt bow.

"Whoa! An actual Japanese maid from Japan!" one of the customers gasped to another. "That's so cool!"

As she sat them down at a table, she gave them the menus before taking another customer's orders.

_Wow… it sure is busy,_ she thought as she scribbled down one order of Moe Moe omelette rice. _Is this what happens _all _the time at Otafest?_

As she was heading towards the kitchen, she noticed a group of people outside admiring the random dancing going on outside, along with the loud blaring of music.

"Hey!" one of the customers exclaimed, "They're all Caramelldansen outside!"

_Caramel-what?_ Misaki thought in confusion as she walked over to the window for a better look.

What she saw was a whole bunch of people dressed up in a huge line that spanned across a good portion of the university campus with their hands curled into paws on the top of their heads, swinging their hips side to side enthusiastically as they dipped their hands like cats paws.

… _What _is_ this?_ The president-turned-maid screamed inside her head. _Why are they dancing like that?_

"I believe it's called '_Caramelldansen'_," a warm voice spoke beside her, and she whirled around to see Usui following her gaze outside. "Apparently enthusiastic otakus do this."

"W-Who asked you, you space alien?" she defended quickly. "W-Why are you reading my mind like that?"

His kind green gaze locked hers as a smile tugged on the corner of his lips, and she felt heat rushing to her face before she turned away back to the window, watching as the enthusiastic con-goers danced.

"What's wrong, Misa-chan?" Usui teased. "Why the sudden interest? Would you like to try?"

"N-No! O-Of course not!" she scowled, her face reddening. _It looks interesting though…_ she added silently.

He chuckled, patting her on the head before returning to the make-shift kitchen as she exhaled deeply.

_S-Stupid Usui, _she thought before going to continue taking orders.

xXx

Once the Maid Café finally closed its doors to the public, Satsuki clapped her hands cheerfully. "Thank you for all your hard work!" she complimented. "We all did a great job today! The charity that we're raising for will be so happy!"

Misaki offered to clean up the last bit while the others went to go take a look around the convention. She finished wiping down the tables when she recalled seeing the other con-goers Caramelldansen in her mind's eye.

_Well… there's no one here to see me try,_ she thought.

Curling her hands up into paws and setting them on her head, she playfully dipped her 'paws' as she bent her knees as she nodded up and down.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Usui's amused voice broke through the calm silence, surprising Misaki as she whirled around, her face crimson with embarrassment. "Are you trying Caramelldansen, Misa-chan?"

"N-No!" she denied, hurriedly returning to wipe already-clean tables to avoid looking at him.

Usui walked over and set down a red box on the table before resting his hands on hers. "Let me help you, Ayuzawa," he offered.

"I'm already done with the tables," she replied.

He chuckled, "Not _that_. Let me help you with your Caramelldansen."

Misaki blushed as he began to randomly start Caramelldansen before she tried to imitate him. They were Caramelldansen together for a moment before Usui stopped and turned away, trying to hold in a fit of laughter.

"W-What is it?" she demanded self-consciously. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

His cheeks were stained light pink as he smiled at her. "You really are sly, Ayuzawa," he teased, getting the box he had lay on the table. He opened it to reveal a cute heart-shaped chocolate truffle. "This is for you. I thought you could use something refreshing after working so hard, so I made this mint chocolate truffle. I didn't put a lot of sugar, so it shouldn't be too sweet. Please try it out."

"T-Thanks," she replied, still flushed as she popped the chocolate into her mouth. It was slightly sweet and bitter at the same time, but all the while very refreshing.

"How is it?" Usui implored, "Do you like it?"

She nodded. "It's not very sweet, but it's not too bitter either," she noted quietly.

A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes before he asked, "May I try?"

Before she could reply, his lips were on hers, and before she realized it, she was kissing him back.

_Strange,_ Misaki thought, _if he didn't put a lot of sugar in it, why does it taste so sweet?_

* * *

><p><strong>Errr... I hope that wasn't TOO bad. T_T I'm so sorry if it was. T_T Please don't flame me too badly. T_T<strong>

**Anyway, erm... I hope you guys liked it. The ending was cute, but err... I know the flow and all. Yeah, I just... really apologize if it was realllyyy bad. T_T**

**Btw, "Oh-Talk-Oohs!" = "Otakus", get it? ahahaha... bad joke, I know. lol. ah well, I'll give myself points for trying. lol.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
